heroman66675 turnabout court records gold membership
by barrylawn
Summary: heroman accidentally bought gold membership for court records dot net will he be able to save himself from a lifetime of death and pay it all off?


HEROMAN66475 ACE MONEYMAKER

TURNABOUT GOLD

THANKS U ACEJAKKIDFAN FOR THE IMGUR LINK TO HELP

one day heroman was on court records when a guy came up to him

"hey u ther, can u click this thing so i can officially join this site and discuss the series as a whole?" said the guy

"ok" said heroman and he pressed the button

"thank u" said the guy

===THE NEXT DAY===

hero was hanging out with people on the court records discord when the doctor came in to say somethin important

"yea so i just found out that now signatures on CR are restricted to peeple with gold CR membership tat costs $40 every month"

one guy was shocked until heroman realized he shud be shocked too but it had to be a joke riiight?

well no because acejakkidfan came in and TAKE THATED some evidence that showed his profile saying "you have gold memership to have a signature"

hero checked his profile but he didnt see anything like that

at taht the doctor and the fan gasped

"heroman this can only mean one thing" said the doctor

"YOU HAVE COURT RECORDS GOOOOLD" shouted ace "can u buy it for me"

"NANNY i refuse to believ this i didnt buy any gold i dont have money and have never used a credit card" said heroman

"u must have done it without realizing and it will demand ur credit card details by the end of the month and if u dont have the money ur gonna DIIIIE" shouted jakkidfan

"NOOOOOOOO" screamed hero "i cant get money tho"

"u can do it hero!" shouted barrylawn and DrDigertz who came in at that moment "take them to court"

"ok" said hero since making money would be harder

===IN COURT===

"courts in session" said the judge from ace attorney

"IM REDY FOR ZA WARADO" shouted heromen

"also ready" said prosecutor bolt

"wait shudnt i be the prosecutor" said heroman

"no ur the protagonist so to make it so that ur the defense attorney were going to prosecute u" said bolt "anyway hero bought CR gold and he wants a refund but the sign says no refunds and u may speak in vain of the sign"

"i will cross examine the sign" said heroman

"no" said bolt "u will cross examine the guys"

"hi" said jakkid acejakkidfan barrylawn and DrDigertz

"y are there two doctors wtf" said hero

"tat is irrelevant, testify" said bolt

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"hero bought CR gold" said jakkid

"gold costs $40 a month" said ace

"he is fucccked tobehaych" said barry

"Yah paL heeroes waistet 160 from hiz pearents banc akkonwt" said digertz

"ok see wat u find here or watever" said bolt

===CROSS EXAMINATION===

"hero bought CR gold" said jakkid

"HOLD IT" shouted hero "I DONT REMEMBER THIS"

"well it happened heres the receeit" said bolt

the receipt said hero bought CR gold

"gold costs $40 a month" said ace

"OBJECTION" shouted hero "i use £ not $"

"ok £40 then" said ace

"he is fucccked tobehaych" said barry

"HOLD IT" shouted hero "ill recover from this its only £40"

"no cause u olso have to pay for CR platinum" said barry

"what"

"turn the receipt on the back hero" said bolt so he turned it around and saw CR platinum was written on the back which cost £120"

"NOOOO WHAT DOES THAT DO" shouted hero

"it gives u access to the voice channels on the discord" said ace who presented a screen showing him a normal guy who saw both VCs were locked while hero could see one open

"fuck u people have become so cheap" said hero

"Yah paL heeroes waistet 160 from hiz pearents banc akkonwt" said digertz

"OBJECTION" shouted hero "look i bought CR platinum which costs £120 so where did the other £40 come from?"

the court played DGS objection

"OBJECTION" shouted bolt "it came from when u bought the gold, u see even when u buy platinum it only unlocks the VC, if u want signatures on the farms, u have to purchase CR gold separately

"GOD DAMMIT" shouted hero

it was hopeless he was gonna have to pay for all the money but then hero noticed something

"OBJECTION!" shouted hero "look at acejakkidfan hes presenting evidence that shows he doesnt have CR gold but im looking on the forms right now and he has a signature"

"o shit" said acejakkidfan

"ignore that" said digertz

"no" said hero "this can only mean one thing... EVERYONE IS LYING"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted all the witnesses

"acejakkidfan has been forging evidence i cant beleev this" shouted hero as dough came in laughing to death

"thats also why CR is bein so cheap making us buy gold separately from platinum" said hero

"yea ok u win hero" said bolt

"well then" said judge "it is clear to me that heroman is not guilty"

 **NOT GUILTY**

hero ran outside free from money he was so happy he would never have to work again

THE END


End file.
